Fighting Temptation
by ShelCat2014
Summary: Nova is running from a Drug Lord; When she passes out in Dr. Sweets car, her whole world changes. When she is accused of murder; can the bond that she and Sweets made survive; or will it fall at the seems. LS/OC Adalae McGrath, hidden under the name Adalae Mills, The FBI placed her at The Jeffersonian as a Forensic artist with Angela, To Keep her safe from the Irish Mafia. SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting Temptation**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**-Nova-**

I had to keep walking. I couldn't stop; I couldn't get caught. The burning in my lungs begged me to stop. My breathing was raspy and I felt like I was surrounded by fire. My knees were shaking from my weight. I felt like my entire body was going against me.i still kept pushing on running down the street, everyone glaring at me. I could only imagine their thoughts about me. _"look at how skinny she is, she must be on drugs"_ or _"someone save her send the lord her way"._ I had to laugh at the last one. Even if you sent the lord my way he would turn and run as soon as he seen me. Although most people don't believe me

I'm not on drugs. I'm worn out and now im sick, really sick, maybe even deathly sick. I didn't want to see the stares anymore, I didn't want to hear the whispers. I turned on an alley hoping to find shelter. A thin mist was falling and I knew it would only get harder; i was scared to rest I never knew if I could get going once I stopped. I kept walking feeling my energy drain. My stomach howled at me reminding me to feed it. I stopped. When was the last time I ate. Was it Wednesday... Tuesday or even Monday I don't remember.

I spotted a blue BMW and walked towards it. The over head light was on which means the door was left open. I pulled the door handle and sat in the driver seat. There had to be food in here somewhere. The rain had started pouring now so I shut the door and opened the glove-box. surprisingly there was actually gloves In there. The owner must be an asshole. I looked threw the box looking for anything to eat. But only found envelopes. I pulled one out and looked at name. Dr. Lance Sweets. Great I'm stealing from a doctor. I opened the envelope and read the first sentence then stopped. I'm not nosy i don't need to be reading his things. All I seen was something about employment at the Jeffersonian. I put his mail back in the glove box and fixed it up like I was never there.i looked around the car for food but couldn't find any.

I let out a sigh and locked the doors. I was gonna stay and wait till the rain subsides then ill head out again. I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. When I relaxed it seemed like my lungs got worse .the fire seemed to engulf me. I let out a cough and almost screamed because of the pain. I closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing. I tried to think of anything other than the pain. Soon I was drifting into and out of sleep.

When I felt like I was finally almost asleep I heard knock on the window. My eyes shot open to see a man standing out side the car looking at me. I opened the door and swung my feet out.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for food and I dozed off. I'll leave now." I said. I looked at the man expecting to see anger, instead all I seen was kindness and curiosity. I stood up to leave but my knees buckled and I began to fall. The man put his hands out and caught me inches before he hit the ground. I looked at him and realized he was wearing a tux, an expensive tux, yet he was still kneeling on the ground ruining this tux to make sure I didn't get hurt.

"I'm calling an ambulance. You're really sick." he said. I was surprised how soothing his voice sounded to me. I felt like I could listen to him talk all day long and never grow tired of it.

"Please don't." I said begging him not to call an ambulance. If He did that people could trace where I am.

"You need help." He said. Looking at me with concern. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. I reached my hand out and grabbed it. I looked at him pleading him to not call.

"If you want to help me, you wont call"

"I'll pay for you to go. You need to get better" he replied. There was something in his voice that shouldn't have been there something that I didn't recognize.

"it's not about the money. I just can't go. Please."

"Fine. But your coming inside. I have a spare bed room you can stay there for a few days until you get better." he said. I looked at him in surprise then nodded. It was better than staying on the street. He helped me to my feet and I put my arms around his neck. And put my face in his chest I felt like I belonged here with his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

He walked me up the steps and into a nice apartment. He walked me to a bed a sat me down, then walked to a bathroom that was joined to the room I was in. I heard him shuffling around then seen him walk back to me with a towel.

"Dry your hair and as much of yourself as you can." he said handing me the towel. He walked away and started looking in a dresser across the room. I put the towel to my hair and started to squeeze but found I didn't have enough energy to get most of the water out.

"Here" he said grabbing the towel and squeezing my hair dry for me, he then handed me some clothes and stood up. "There's some clothes for you. Daisy left them... Shes an ex girlfriend. Um.. Can you change on you own? "

I almost giggled at the blush growing in his checks. But in reality I didn't think I had the energy to pull the blankets over me.

"I might need your help... Unless you don't want to. I do have a nice body." I said loving the fact that I made his blush deepen

"I'll be the judge of that."

"A man with a sense of humor. That's a nice change."

"I do believe I can control my self. Glad to see that even through sickness you have a good attitude. " he said a smile brimming on his face.

"Sometimes a sense of humor is all you have. But in all honesty I really am going to need help dr. Sweets."

" you know my name"

"yea.. I went through your glove box.. Sorry. I put everything back to normal."

"its okay. Lets get you out of these clothes. Then well get you some food." he said his face turning serious. he helped me stand again then he grabbed the him of my shirt and pulled up I lifted my arms helping him. He then unbuttoned my pants and pushed them down. I lifted a foot to kick them off but ended up falling. He caught me like before and I looked up at his face. His eyes scared me. I felt like I was going to get lost in the intensity of them. He steady me up and unhooked my bra letting it fall to the floor. I watched as his hand begin to tremble when he reached for my panties to push them down. I giggled as his blush returned and his head snapped up and his eyes had changed to laughter.

he then grabbed the towel. And began to dry my body. He was sure to be quick when he got to my breast but lingered when drying the rest he grabbed the clothes than began to dress me. He was quick I didn't know if it was because of how week I was or because I was getting weaker.

"there now you need to lie down while I make you some soup. I'm also going to wash your clothes for you." he said. He braced me as I let my self fall to the bed again. He laid me down and pulled the covers over me.

"thank you." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"get some rest and ill be back with supper." I watched as he walked away, when he shut the door behind me I finally started to relax. I wasn't scared to be around him, I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I could already tell I could be myself around him. And that was dangerous, not just for me but for him. I'll stay till I'm better. Then ill leave and any threat to him will be gone. strangely the thought of me leaving made me sad. I pushed the thought back knowing I had to leave. I couldn't stay in one place for to long.

"here." sweets said, pushing his way through the door. He was holding his tray with a bowl of soup and a water sat the tray on the night stand beside my bed and helped me to sit up.

"do you think you can eat?" he asked. I didn't need to reply because my stomach answered for me. Just thinking about food gave me more strength and I was able to lift the spoon and feel the warm liquid falling down my throat.

"I'm glad to see you eating" he said

"me too its been awhile since I've sat long enough to eat."

"what's your story"

"excuse me.?"

"your story. I can tell by your clothes you're not homeless. But yet you were asleep in my car. I thinking your running from something or someone." he said. I put my spoon down my appetite suddenly gone. I looked at him. He was staring at me with curiosity. He just wanted to dig into my brain, to figure out me.

"are you a psychologist?" I asked. His face changed to surprised. For now he would drop the subject.

"yes I am." he looked at me and I could see he knew I wasn't going to talk.

"to easy to tell." I said he looked at me then looked at the bowl of soup. More than half was gone and I managed to drink all of my water even with the food I was feeling very weak again. My lungs still burned and my skin was still on fire.

"are you going to eat any more?"

"no thank you. I've had enough. Why are you being so kind."

"what is your name?" he said. I knew why he ignored my question. I didn't answer him so he won't answer me.

"Nova. Nova Mizari." I said. Normally I only tell my first name but my full just slipped out. I was getting in farther than I wanted to. Now I would have to leave sooner.

"that's a pretty name. Why are -" he started but was cut short by my coughing fit. The pain in my long felt like someone was stabbing me with every cough. I couldn't help but moan out in pain and I felt tears falling down my checks. They soothed my fevered skin for a few I finally finished coughing I laid on the bed spent. I watched as sweets stood up anger on his face.

"that's it. Your going to the doctor." he said getting ready to leave.

"Dr. Sweets." I said reaching out my arm and grabbing his hand. He turned to look at me and his face softened. "please" I continued "don't call the doctors"

"tell me why I can't"

I groaned because I knew I had to give him something. Other wise he would take me to the doctors, and if he did I was done for.

"I am running. But that's all I can tell you. I promise I won't harm you. I'm not dangerous. But if you take me to the doctor they'll find me and being sick won't be my problem anymore."

he looked at me thoughtful for a second. "fine, but you need help. Let me call someone. She can help. And I trust her. You'll be safe with her... And with me."

I looked at him and I did trust him. I nodded at me and he looked a little more relaxed. He pulled the blankets over me and I pulled them tighter.

"thank you Dr. Sweets." I whispered.

"you can call me lance. And if you need me just yell. I'll be in the living room." he said. He turned and walked out of the room leaving the door cracked behind him. He was kind. And he cared. I laid back and made a vow. A vow that I will live to do for him. To pay him back for his deeds. I'm going to bake him a cake.

* * *

**Review please let us know what you think**

**ShelCat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before anyone gets confused. There is two writers. Cat writes in Nova's POV, and i, Shel, write Adalae.**

* * *

**Fighting Temptation**

**Chapter two**

**-Adalae-**

* * *

Adalae groaned as her phone woke her up with its loud rendition of 'Carry On My Wayward Son'; she sat up and answered it.

"what?" she snapped. A snicker on the other side let her know it was Hodgins; "What Hodgins, What could you possibly want at" she stopped to look at the clock; gasping once she saw the clock; "Shit; I'm late!"

"I was just calling to make sure you were coming in today. I'll let Cam know you're running late." Hodgins said; Adalae doesn't answer just hung up and stumbled to the bathroom to get ready. An hour later, after fighting with her father's old Chevy she found herself pulling to the Jeffersonian and ran in; she showed her I.D and hurried to her office only to bump into Dr. Lance Sweets; one of her best friends.

"you went out drinking last night." he stated; she glared at him; and brushed passed him to get to her office. "you know you shouldn't let him get to you Lae."

she stopped and turned to her friend;

"Do not Sherlock me Lance, I will punch you." she said before entering her and Angela's office. Angela took one look at the redhead and handed her a cup of tea.

"how bad?" Angela asked taking Adalae's bag; Adalae sighed and sat down.

"why do I let him treat me like crap Angie?" she asked before opening her sketch book and handing her the final sketch of a description of a serial rapist she did for the FBI. "you're going to see Booth aren't you?"

Angela grinned; and handed the sketch back to her; Adalae nodded and got her things together before walking back out; she sighed in relief when she saw her favorite FBI Agent.

"BOOTH!" she shouted jogging over to him; but her boots had other ideas as soon as she hit the newly waxed floor it skidded and she fell backwards, the ceiling being the last thing she saw.

When she came to she was laying on a couch; she assumed in Dr. Brennan's office; she opened her eyes to see Booth looking down at her; she groaned and slowly sat up.

"You okay?" Booth asked; she nodded and looked around; Angela, who looked like she was holding back her laughter, and Dr. Brennan, who looked concerned.

"as if my day wasn't crap already;" she said glancing down to look at her skirt; her face became red; she fell backwards meaning that Seeley Booth, the man who she's been in love with since she began working with the FBI, had seen her Betty Boop underwear. Angela grinning as if she read Adalae's mind.

"at least it wasn't your Hello Kitty ones." she said; Adalae shot her a glare and stood up; she staggered a little bit and Booth steadied her. She refused to meet his eye as she rushed out of the office and straight to the Ancient Egypt Exhibit, to sit in the middle of the artifacts and sketch to relieve the stress. She heard someone approach her hiding spot behind a Statue/ she looked up to see Booth.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." she whispered. Booth smiled and sat on the floor next to her.

"It's alright; your not the first girl to fall for me." he said with a smirk; she shook her head and punched him in the shoulder. He chucked and looked at her Sketch of an Egyptian Royal. "that's really good."

Adalae smiled and closed her sketch book.

"Thank you, Booth." she said standing up; he nodded and stood up.

"Seeley." he said; Adalae looked at him confused, "i think that me seeing your underwear; earns you the right to call me by my first name."

"Okay Seeley." she said; "then call me Adalae, Or Addy or Lae."

She smiled at him before walking towards her office. Booth watched her walk away and smiled to himself as his phone rang.

Adalae sat at her desk scanning her sketches so she could send them to her Agent for her Gallery showing. Angela walked in with a grin on her face.

"Soooo...Lae," she said; "what did you and Booth talk about when he went to find you?"

Adalae stuck her tongue out as Hodgins walked in, he glanced at Adalae and chucked.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked. Adalae rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"Out of all the Falling related humor you go for 'Did You Have A Nice Trip?" she said shaking her head; "I am Disappointed in you Hodgins."

He rolled his eyes and was quiet for a couple of seconds before Brennan and Booth walked in.

"Adalae. We need you sketch based of this skull" Brennan said, handing her a photo; Adalae nodded and followed Dr. Brennan to the Bones Room. Laying on the table was a small skeleton; Adalae frowned, noticing that it was a child's skeleton, and began taking note on the features of the skull. After analyzing it for 20 minutes she made her way back to her office to began her process.

* * *

When Booth entered Angela and Adalae's Office later; Adalae was leaning against Angela 3D machine staring at her sketch; She was humming what sounded like Kansas' 'Carry On My Wayward Son' he smiled and sat down next to her; he was surprised to see the tears running down her cheeks.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked' she looked up at him and frowned.

"it's Sam Cartwright." She said; When she worked at the Las Vegas Crime lab she was sent to DC when a Vegas family was brutally murdered. A step-Mother, a Father and a 9 month old baby; the family's 8 year old son, Samuel, was taken from the scene. Adalae was the head CSI on the case and promised Sam's mother, Donna Cartwright, that she would find Sam. But the case went cold and she was sent back to Vegas.

"I PROMISED HER I WOULD FIND HIM." she screamed throwing her sketch book at the wall. Booth pulled her to him. "i want to help you and Dr. Brennan."

Booth looked at her concerned.

"You can't Adalae you're not an Agent."

"Neither is Dr. Brennan. This was my case back then, Please."

"No One knows you were an CSI we sealed that in your file."

"Then Unseal it Seeley Booth. I failed to find him alive, I'm damn sure gonna find his murderer." Adalae snapped.

"we don't even know if it's Sam Cartwright." Booth tried to explain. Adalae stomped over to her sketch book and shoved it in his hands.

"you see that face, Seeley?" she asked; Booth nodded looking at the young boys face on the page. "That is the same face that haunts my dreams asking me why I didn't try harder."

She closed her sketch book and put it in her desk drawer

"if you don't believe me have Angela make a composite and compare them, I'm going to lunch."

* * *

**-At The Diner-**

She sat at the diner looking out the window and sipping her tea when he sat down. She groaned and looked up at him

"Hello Lass." he said a grin on his face; she set her tea cup down and glared at him.

"what do you want Con?" she asked. His grin widened and put his hand on hers.

"Do you really think just because you surround yourself with FBI agents and FBI monkeys doesn't mean that Liam isn't gonna find ya."

"and who's gonna tell him where I am? You, Connor?" she snapped, "do you forget who is on his shit list right above my name?"

Connor looked around.

"I'm just trying to protect ya lass." he said; he put a few bills on the table. "Rumor has it you're in Mississippi, I don't wanna hear any different."

Adalae looked up at her older brother and nodded;

"I love ya Con." she said; Connor McGrath looked down at his only remaining family member and smiled.

"I love ya too, Little Sister." he said before walking out. She went back to her now cold coffee before Booth walked in; she thanked god he did not see Connor. He ordered and sat down across from her.

"you were right, and I'm sorry" he said, "it was Sam Cartwright; I'm working at unsealing your CSI history."

she nodded as her phone vibrated; she looked at him confused and pulled her phone of her purse; Sweets was calling her, she looked at booth who nodded, and answered.

"Hello?" she asked'

"I need you." Sweets said;

"Well Lance that's sweet but I don't..."

"NOT like that, I need you to come to my place; please." he pleaded. There was a scenes of urgency in her best friends voice;

"I'm on my way." she said before hanging up. She glanced at Booth and frowned; "I'm sorry Seeley; but I need to go talk to Lance."

"that's okay I'm meeting Bones anyway." he said; at his words she felt any chance of being with Booth die away. She plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded.

"oh, I hope you guys are happy." she said before rushing out not hearing his protests.

* * *

**So there's Adalae, let me know how you like her. review and i'll put Cat's next chapter on next monday! Thanks**

**Shel!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three, it's Cat's Chapter.**

* * *

**-Nova-**

"Nova! did you think you could hide from me. My own daughter"

I spun around. Where am I. How did I get here. how did she find me, wait she's not here, where is here.

I looked around and realized I didn't see anything. I could see my hands, my feet, but everything around me was dark. There was no outline of objects or furniture. It was like I there was nothing at.

"I see you"

I turned to follow the voice but there was nothing there. I started running not knowing where I was going. I needed to get away from her. I ran and ran until I couldn't run anymore. I stopped to catch my breath. I listened. Nothing. I looked. Nothing. I reached out to feel. Nothing. Where am I.

"Hello..." I said. My hands starting to tremble. I started walking not knowing if it would help. Then froze. what was that. I turned around slowly still not seeing anything, but the noise was getting louder, closer. Footsteps! They were footsteps and they were coming closer. I started to run again. But stopped. In front of me was a wall of fire, and it was getting larger. I swung around to go the other way but instead I was confronted by another wall of fire. I realized I was surrounded. I had nowhere to go. There had to be some where to go.

To my horror the fire was spreading and towards me. I looked around frantically but couldn't find anywhere. I was going to die. Why do I feel so upset. I always knew I would die, dying doesn't scare me. But my heart... My heart feels sick. I've never experienced this emotion before. I don't know what it is. I didn't have time to think about it. I could feel the heat from the fire. I could feel the smoke engulfing me, I could feel my life draining away.

"Nova, don't leave me come back." a new voice said. My heart jumped at the sound of his voice.. No not jumped that's not enough... Soared. My heart soared. I understand now. I know why my heart was sick.

I was going to miss this voice. This soothing voice. It calmed me, even in mere moments of death.

"come on nova. You have to live." the voice said again. Where was it coming from. Who did it belong to. I looked around and realized the fire stopped moving in but it was growing it. I could feel the heat rising. I looked up. The flames weren't coming closer any more because they were closing in over me. Only a small portion of black showed through but in that black I saw eyes. familiar eyes, showing so much emotion. Emotion that ive never seen until I meet these eyes. All of a sudden I remember, running down the alley sleeping in a car just to be rescued by those eyes. LANCE! his name was lance.

All of a sudden the fire closed on me, but I wasn't burned. The fire was fading, the dark was taking over

Putting out the fire. But in shadows of the darkness something was forming. I figure, a person. Their features started taking form their curves forming. Her, her hair appearing flowing down her back. I didn't have to wait on her face to form I knew who she was. My mother. The woman I'm running from.

"did you think you could get away, did you think you could hide." she said. In an instant she was on me

She grabbed my hair and pulled hard, holding my head in place, "I will find you. I will get what you took or I will kill you."

"you'll never find me."

"you silly silly girl. I already have" she said throwing me to the ground, I looked up at her and she was grinning down at me. "watch your back nova, and watch that doctor's as well."

"lance!" I gasped. "leave him alone. He's not in this." I tried to stand but all of a sudden I was weak very weak.

"whats going on. What is she saying?" lance voice said. It sounded like it was far away like an echo going through a tunnel. Even my mother was looking around confused.

" it's the fever. Shes having hallucinations. Shes on fire so it's no surprise." another voice came in. This was a woman. Someone I've never met.

"can you help, Adalae?" lance said. I noticed my mother fading away but her eyes stared into me never leaving me until she was completely faded away.

"yes, I'm giving her some Irish medicine. I've seen them work. But if you keep hovering I can't do what I need to. Why do you care so much any way. I've never seen you act this way." she said.

"I don't know. When I found her in my car I had to help. I felt like I was responsible for her. I can't explain it."

"if I didn't know any better id say u had it bad for her."

"it's a good thing you do know better." he said. All of a sudden I was falling. I landed in a patch of grass and stood up I was wearing a sundress. but even more shocking I was pregnant. Very pregnant. I put my hands on my stomach and felt movement inside. I couldn't help but smile. I looked around and realized I was standing in front on a school. An elementary school.

"nova"

I turned around and seen sweets standing at me smiling. He walked over his eyes full of emotion although im not sure what kind of emotion. When he reached me he put his hand on my swollen belly and his smile grew. He kissed me on the cheek and then kissed my belly. I opened my mouth to ask what was going on but was interrupted by another voice.

"mommy, daddy." I turned to see a little girl running toward us her arms out she couldn't have been more the five years out. Instinctively I put my arms out and welcomed her. I picked her up and held her on my side to avoid my belly. Sweets reached over and patted her hair then looked at me.

"nova, you need to wake up." he said. I looked into his eyes even more confused. I was looking for answers but all I seen was this strange emotion. All of a sudden the little girl disappeared. the school went away and all that was left was me and sweets. "wake up and look at me"

I stared into his eyes. I couldn't look away. But then a rush of air hit the both of us. All I could do was watch as sweets was blown away. I closed my eyes fighting the wind and tears. when the wind stopped I relaxed a little I felt someone grabbing my hand and squeezing it. I opened my eyes to find two people staring at me. A woman that I had never met and sweets.

"I just had the worst dream of my life and the best." I said.

"im just glad your awake." sweets said, I looked at my hand and realized he wasnt the one holding it. It was the woman, I felt sad all of the sudden, which surprised me. Then I realized everything I felt everything he felt. Our child and our unborn child. It was a dream it wasnt real. He doesn't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for him. Theres nothing there. Then why does it make me so sad that he's not holding my hand.

* * *

I looked around the apartment. I've come to like the look of this place it was welcoming. It invited you to come in, take your shoes off and relax. I would miss it. I was better now. Well enough to go back out and find a new place to stay. Out of all the places ive been ill miss this one the most. I'll miss Dr. Sweets. And Adelea, she helped me. She saved my life. I turned and walked towards the door but stopped when the door opened before I reached it. Sweets stood in the door way carrying a large brown bag.

"I brought lunch" he said. I just nodded and watch as he walked to the placed the bag down.

"I thought you were at work" I said, walking towards him. I was a tiny bit aggravated that he ruined my plans of leaving.

"I figured id stop by and ask you not to leave," he said. He reached into the bag. And pulled out a couple Styrofoam cases and opened them. Chinese, he bought chinese to bribe me. My stomach growled and I silently cursed it. I looked at sweets and noticed he had a smile on his face.

"you think this is funny" I said. Walking up to him, "you don't know what your asking"

he looked down at me our faces inches apart. "I do know what I'm asking. You just got better. You scraped by. If I hadn't found you, you would be dead. If you go back out there. If the people chasing you don't find you being on the street will kill you."

"what if me being here kills you or anyone else for that matter. The people im running from are ruthless. They don't care about family or love or friends. They care about getting their stuff back and nothing else." I said.

"what stuff" he said I cringed. I had said too much.

"nothing"

"did you take something"

"just drop it okay, it's better that you don't know. Its best if I leave." I said backing up from him.

"no. Your not leaving. I've taken the liberty of getting you a job. You need a place to stay. I'm giving you a place to stay. Now I can't make you stay but im asking you to. You have everything you need her. I took the rest of the day off we could go shopping for work clothes and any thing else you need. But you have to stay." he said. I looked into his eyes. He was pretty much begging me to stay. I groaned. When he looked at me like that I couldn't say no.

"what kind of job" I said, giving up.

"you're going to be my assistant. You take notes of my sessions, help profile killers, and keep my office organized. You don't have to take the job but i figured the FBI office or the Jeffersonian were the safest places for you." he said.

"fine. But don't tell me what to do doctor sweets. I don't take kindly to being ordered around." I said.

he smiled at me and I smiled back. ultimately he was looking out for me. He cared, just not as much as I wanted him to.

"good. Now let's go shopping."

"don't you think we should eat first." I said looking at the counter.

"I agree." he said. I followed him to the counter and began to eat. I hope I was making the right decision. I hope I wasn't putting him in danger.

* * *

**I know i said i'd post this on Monday but i finished my chapter and the only way Cat can see my chapter, since my internet is screwing up, is to post it. so lucky for you guys!**

**Shel**


	4. Chapter 4

Adalae rushed into Lance's office a smile on her face, Today was Nova's first day and Sweets had given Adalae the task of introducing her to the others. Not bothering to knock; she entered to find Seeley and Lance talking.

"Sweetsy, I will be kidnapping your assistant." she said not even glancing at Booth, "she's waiting for me in the hall, I just wanted to inform you on who had taken her."

"Addy I understand we're best friends and everything; but I would like you to knock before entering my office." Adalae rolled her eyes, "i could have been with a patient."

"I'll work on it, promise." she said before leaving the room, "Agent Booth; anytime you would like to meet Nova we will be down in my office."

Booth stared at her in confusion; she had been so formal, not like she usually was, after she left he looked at Sweets who stared after his friend with concern.

"do you see what I'm talking about?" Booth asked; Lance nodded before walking towards the door.

"come one Agent Booth I want you to meet my new assistant."

Downstairs the rest of the Jeffersonian group wasn't sure about letting someone new in.

"Nova this is Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Dr. Brennan. The interns Vincent Nigel Murray; my favorite, and Daisy." Adalae said with a smile. " Guys this is Nova, last name not important she's Dr. Sweets new assistant."

She smiled as her friends shook her new friends hand. Daisy frowned slightly but shook her hand; Sweets and Booth walked in and Adalae smiled slightly as Daisy looked between the new roommates.

"Agent Booth, this is Nova, Nova this is Agent Seeley Booth. He's with the FBI."Adalae said; Nova's froze for a split second before she smiled softly and shook Booth's hand. Booth on the other hand stared at Nova and Adalae couldn't help but feel jealousy rush through her.

"why do you look so familiar?" he asked; Adalae glared at him;

"does that pick up line ever work?" she snapped, Booth snapped out of his thought and looked at Adalae.

"I need to talk to you about what you told me to do yesterday." he said; she looked at her friends and sighed. She nodded and followed him into their office. Angela looked at the others and frowned.

"what was that about?" she asked; Brennan looked at her confused.

"Booth wanted to talk to Adalae about something they talked about yesterday." she explained; Angela shook her head.

"no sweetie the look and sigh, like she has a secret that no one should know." she said; Hodgins agreed and Sweets looked around uncomfortably. "you know, don't you?"

"I can not disclose anything Adalae and I talk about in our sessions." Sweets said before rushing off to join the discussion between Adalae and Booth.

"I've talked to Cam. She's shocked but she's willing to let you keep your job as Forensic Artist, but you may aid in the forensics, just for this case, Adalae, this case and you go back to being an artist  
, it's up to you if you tell them why you hid your past."

Adalae nodded and looked at Booth

"thank you, Booth." she said softly; Booth smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. A small brush appeared on her cheeks causing Booth's smile to widen. Someone clearing their throats made the two jump away from each other. Adalae glared at Lance who stood in the door way a grin on his face,

"don't." she glared pushing past him, she walked to Cam's office and sat down.

"hello Adalae?" Cam said, Adalae sighed and looked at her boss.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she said. Cam shook her head.

"I'm sure you had a good reason why you didn't, and I don't want to know why, if the FBI wanted to seal your past, then it's in the past."

"My family was apart of something dangerous." Adalae said; "i was an informant and things got a little hairy. That's all you need to know. I'm not putting anyone here in danger."

"that's all I need to know, Addy." Cam said; "and you know I know Booth said just this case, but after we find Sam's killer, you can always help Hodgins when ever you want."

Adalae smiled and nodded before standing up.

"well time to tell the others." she said; she walked out and towards the sitting area where Booth had gathered everyone. Before she stepped in Lance took her arm,

"are you sure you want to do this Lae?" he asked; she smiled at him.

"it's not fair that three of their friends are keeping something from them, they deserve to know." she said with a soft smile.

"But are you ready for them to know. Because you know they are going to want more details than you are willing to give at this moment." Adalae subconsciously touched her side where the 8 inch long scar sat, reminding her everyday that Liam could have killed her. She looked up at Lance and nodded. "after this case I am going to schedule another session Lae, you understand me?"

Adalae nodded before continuing up the stairs. When she walked up questions, Mainly from Hodgins and Angela, came rushing at her. Booth frowned and quieted them down.

"Well lets start with the first thing." Adalae said; "My name is Adalae McGrath, not Adalae Mills, The FBI changed it when I was put into witness protection, I cannot tell you why I'm in witness protection but before this I was a CSI in Las Vegas, we just got lucky that when I went to School to become a CSI, I also studied Forensic Artistry. So I could do multiple things in the lab. Right before I joined you guys here I was kind of undercover because of who my family is and things got a little messy and I was found out."

Once again her hand grazed the scar causing Booth and Sweets to frown. Angela noticed and frowned, making a note to ask her about it later.

"then I got the job here. That's all you need to know, if you want to know more I'll tell you _after_ we find Sam's killer, deal?"

they nod and she walked with Hodgins to his lab to go over the trace evidence he found on Sam's body.

**-at lunch-**

Lance and Adalae walked in from getting take out from the diner, they walked past Dr. Brennan's office to see Booth talking to Nova; they stop as soon as they noticed the look on Nova's face, she was holding back tears. They were instantly by her side.

"What in the world are you doing?" Adalae snapped before sitting the take out on the coffee table.

"I'm just trying to get to know our new Squint." Booth lied; Not wanting Adalae to know he was harassing her new friend.

"no you weren't. Why don't you take Nova and the take out to your office." she told Sweets, who nodded and led Nova away from the furious redhead; Adalae turned to Booth. "what the hell is wrong with you?"

had she not been yelling at him, Booth would have smiled at the fact that her accent was shining through

"Not everyone is a suspect Seeley Booth; There is no need to question young woman just because you think you've met her before."

"i don't trust her Adalae!" Booth said; Adalae glared at the FBI Agent.

"She's running from someone. That's all you bloody well need to know. Sweets and I are taking care of her, Leave Nova alone."

Booth sighed

"i'm not going to drop this Adalae." he said; Adalae groaned and shook her head.

"Just leave her alone." she warned. Dr. Brennan walked in as Booth's phone rang. Adalae smiled and said hello; Dr. Brennan returned the favor.

"I would like to thank you for telling us about your past, Adalae." She said; "i know it must have been hard to do so."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan," Adalae said; "i should probably head up to Sweet's office before my lunch gets cold."

Dr. Brennan nodded and Adalae began to leave but Booth grabbed her arm. Sparks shot through her, if Booth felt it he didn't show it.

"we'll be right there." he said before hanging up, "Sam Cartwright's mother is at the headquarters."

"I'll grab my bag." Dr. Brennan said; Booth shook his head.

"I'm taking Adalae. It was her case" he said looking at Adalae. "she deserved to tell her she found sam."

Adalae froze and glanced at Booth, she shook her head.

"I'd rather not." she said

"you don't' have a choice. You fought so hard to get on this case. You are going to tell Donna you found sam."

Adalae frowned not wanting to face the woman she had let down but knew that there was nothing she could say to make him change his mind. She rolled her eyes and followed him to the car. She took her phone out and text Sweets.

_~Booth is taking me to tell Donna that we found Sam, Save my Salad or else -Adalae~_

Once they were in the SUV; she glared out the window. Booth rolled his eyes before glancing at Adalae.

"why don't you want to face her?" he asked; she looked at him.

"this is the same woman who tried to take out a cop when she was informed that they had no leads, Seeley. And he was a 6 foot 200 pound ex-boxer. Can you imagine what she'll do to me?!" Booth couldn't help it; he laughed, she gasped and glared at him. "do you think this is funny? Donna Cartwright is one woman who would not want to meet in a dark alley. Even with my background."

"I'll be there to protect you scaredy pants." Booth said with a smile on his face; Adalae glared at him and smirked.

"I wanted my dad kill a man because he stole from the family, I'm not afraid of Donna Cartwright I just like my face, Capiche?" She said. Booth shook his head and laughed

"alright." he said "ready?"

Adalae shook her head as they exit the car and made their way to the interview room. Before entering Adalae took a deep breath; Once they entered Donna stood up.

"they wouldn't tell me why I'm here." she said to Booth but when she saw Adalae she began bawling knowing that she was here because of Sam, "you found him; your found my boy."

Adalae sighed and put the file on the table.

"I am so sorry, Mrs Cartwright." she said; she barely got that out before her head flew to the side, Booth jumped in front of Adalae as she held her cheek tears filling her eyes.

"MRS. CARTWRIGHT!" Booth yelled; "calm down."

"NO IT'S HER FAULT HE'S DEAD; THE ONLY REASON I WOULD BE HERE IS BECAUSE YOU FOUND HIS BODY; IF SHE WOULD HAVE KEPT HER PROMISE AND FOUND HIM FOUR YEARS AGO, MY SON WOULDN'T BE DEAD!" She goes for Adalae again and Adalae grabbed her arm and pulled it around to her back and slammed her on to the table.

"The first one caught me off guard; but I will not let you strike me again." Adalae snapped darkly. Booth tried to stop her but she shoved him off. "now are you going to act like a mature adult or do I have to have Agent Booth handcuff you."

Donna nodded quickly and Adalae let her go, Booth stared at her in awe, she shrugged her shoulders.

"I lived in Vegas what did you expect?" Booth chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

**Well here's chapter four. review and i hope you liked it!**

**Shel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-Nova-**

Sweets pushed me in the his office and closed the door behind him. I walked over to his couch and sat down. He walked over and sat beside me. His face showed nothing but worry. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't smile at me like that. What happened with booth."

"it was nothing." I said. It was my first day here, I didn't want to tell on any one and ruin my chances of making more friends.

"don't lie to me nova. What did he say." he looked into my eyes. All i seen was care, he cared about me a lot. but not the way i wanted him to. My mind went back to my dream. My little girl, who I missed even though I never had her, and i probably never would because she was sweets child. Sweets didn't care for me that way. Not like i cared for him. I've known him for a couple of weeks now and even though i know it's not safe my heart wanted his.

"he...he recognized me...well not me but my mother." i said. I didn't want to tell him but i had to he wouldn't let it go.

"your mother. Why" he said he's face only showing curiosity. I looked down. I didn't want to answer him. I didn't want to evolve him. I haven't spoken to anyone about this. Sweets put his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. "nova, you can tell me. You can trust me."

"sweets, you don't understand. Telling you is dangerous." i said. He dropped his hand.

"number 1, why wont you call me lance. And number 2, do you see where i am. My office is in the FBI building my best friend is ex CSI. I've got protection. I'll be okay."

"number 1, does that really matter and number 2, that doesn't matter. She still dangerous and when she finds me she'll find you." i said.

"it matters to me and we will be safe nova. I'll keep you safe." he said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"how about this. You chose. Which one do you want to know more."

"why can't you just tel me both."

"why are guys never happy with what they can get." i said. I smiled at him. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. We leaned back against the couch, my head laying on his shoulder. I slipped off my heels and pulled my feet under me. his arms tightened around me pulling me closer. I looked up and smiled at him. I liked this.. I felt comfortable in his arms. I felt like I was supposed to be there. I looked into his eyes and seen an emotion there that I had never seen. I looked away. It was just friendship. That's all he felt for me.

"fine, for now, tell me about your past." he said. I sighed. I would have rather told him why I didn't want to call him lance.

"okay. Before i explain why I'm running you need to know my family. when my father was alive everything was great. We were a normal family. There was four of us. I have a brother. He's older than me.

I haven't seen him in three years. That's how long I've been on the run." I had to stop to take a breath. Sweets grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "my father died 5 years ago. My mother loved him so much she went crazy with grief. She got into drugs the day after his funeral. I always found that funny she didn't even try to get over him. Within six months she was well on her way to being a top drug lord." I stopped at sweets gasp.

"wait is your mom Leah Mizri?" he asked. I could hear the shock in his voice.

"yes. Why do you know her.?" I asked. He's a psychologist. He shouldn't know anything about drug lords.

"booth has been obsessed with find her for years. That's why he thought he recognized you." sweets looked up thoughtful, then looked back down at me. "keep going"

"well Leah knew she was in a dangerous profession. She also knew she had two kids to take her place. My brother was older. He was the next runner-up. But he didn't want the job. He was in his last year of college. He was gonna be a psychologist." I laughed. The two men in my life i loved the most were both psychologist. I looked at sweets and he was confused. "ill tell you later." I said. I sat up on the couch and looked at sweets. I was already shaking. What i was about to tell sweets was serious.

"hey" he said."im here for you nova. Don't forget that." he said. I sighed. This was true.

"i was there..when my mother told my brother Jason that he was next in line. I was there when he told her no. I was there to see it all. Jason said he wasn't taking her place. He didn't want anything to do with the drugs or our mother. I was in my first year of college. I was going to be a photography so my brother was going to take me with him. As he was walking towards me my mother shot him. I ran to him. I tried to save him. He spoke his last words to me. And all i could do was watch as the light faded from his eyes. He told me to reach into his pocket. I did and found a tape recorder. I hid it in my pocket before my mother came over. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to my feet. ""your next in line nova. You will take over once i'm gone"" she didn't even act like killing Jason bothered her. All I could do was nod as she got someone to drag out Jason's body. when I went to bed that night I snuck out. I got away. I never stopped running, not until I met u.

"so your brother recorded everything your mother said. I believe he knew he would be killed and that he wanted you to have proof of what happened." Sweets said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"that's my brother for you."

"where's the recorder. We could I've it to booth."

"i buried it a few miles out-of-town." I said. Sweets looked at me and smiled.

"come on let's go home." he said pulling me to my feet. I followed him Out.

i pulled my heels on. It was the next day and i was getting ready for work. I felt relived to finally have told someone. Sweets and i decided i needed to tell booth. But I didn't want to see him. The way he grilled me yesterday was rough. He made me feel like a criminal. Still I had to tell him

"are you ready?" sweets said, poking his head in my door. I laughed at him.

"you really should knock. I could have been naked."

"in that case ill never knock." he said. He walked all the way in my room.

"Dr. Sweets, you couldn't handle this." i said walking towards him.

"nova, please call me lance." he said looking down at me.

"why, what's wrong with calling you ?

"when you call me doctor sweets, its in a professional since. I want to be more than that. I want to be lance to you." he said. He reached his hand up and ran it down my face. I looked up at him. He was leaning closer to me. He was going to kiss me. This is what i've been wanting for weeks. We were inches apart when he stopped. His phone was ringing. he groaned and pulled away. I didn't even care there would be time for that later. I was just happy that he wanted me. He answered his phone, said a few words than hung up.

"it was booth. They have a body." he said. I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the door. i turned and looked at sweets. He was crest fallen. I held in a laugh. then walked over and grabbed his hand.

"come on lance, we have to get to work." i said. He's smile got huge and he followed me out to the car.

when we arrived to the FBI building the first place i went was to booths office. he wasn't there. No surprise i grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down some coordinates. I put the paper in his chair. He'd get it when he came back and when i see him ill explain it to him. i walked out of his office where sweets was waiting for me. he grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. We walked like that all the way to the lab. Everyone was surrounding a table that had a body on it. We walked up and stood beside the table.

"there's a gunshot wound to the back. It's a male, in his early thirties." Dr. Brennan said. She pulled up a necklace and i froze. I knew that necklace. I bought that necklace. I grabbed Sweet's hand and pulled him away from everyone else. I kissed him.. Hard and fast. I needed to kiss him now because there may not be another chance for it. When i pulled away we were out breathless.

"nova, whats wrong." he said.

"I'm going to the house." i said. Tears falling down my face.

"why are you crying...wait.. Shot in the back older...that's your brother. Your not going home your leaving. Your leaving me." he said. He grabbed my hand and held on tight.

"I cant stay. They have my brother's body. That means his body was moved that means she found me. " I said I tried pulling my hand away.

"you're not leaving me. Not like this. I can keep you safe." he said. He could keep me safe. I knew that he could but I couldn't keep him safe. If I stayed everyone was going to be in danger. I nodded at Lance and his hand loosen up. At that moment I jerked my hand away and turned and ran. I knew he would chase me. I needed to out run him. He kept calling out my name and every time he said it i almost stopped. I made it outside and hailed a cab. One stopped and i jumped in shutting the door just as sweets reached me. My heart broke as I watched him watching me. The agony on his face made me sob. My crying had silenced by time I reached sweets apartment. I paid the cab driver an ran inside. I didn't have much time. I knew sweets would be here soon. i ran into my room than froze. I wasn't alone. sitting on my bed was my mother.

"hello nova. How have you been."

"leave me alone i want nothing to do with you." I said. She didn't say anything. She just nodded. The next thing i knew someone had my arms around my back and tied them.

"you don't have a choice nova." she said. She walked up to me and slapped me hard. Hard enough to make my lip bleed.

"I hate you." i said. All she did was laugh. The man holding my arms pulled me to leave. But i dug my heel into his foot. He yelled and threw me to the ground. My head hit the floor and i groaned. I could see blood on the floor and a i felt a throb in my head.

"if you keep fighting ill be sure to take your Dr. Sweets as well. " mother said walking back towards me. the guy picked me up but I could barely stand, the throbbing in my head was getting worse. The guy tried pushing me to get me to walk but I couldn't so I fell forward. I fell onto the glass coffee table. and it shattered under my weight. I screamed as all the little shards of glass cut me.

"get up now. Or ill kill him." mother said. i had to get up. I couldnt let her take him. I put one foot in front of the other. And pushed my self to walk with them. As I was walking to the car parked in the back i could see sweets pulling up into the parking lot. I love you lance remember that. Please remember that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Adalae**

She hummed as she sketched Parker for Booth, when her phone rang. It was ringing Psycho by Puddle of Mudd indicating it was Sweets. Adalae smiled and accepted the call.

"Yes best friend?" she said; Sweets chucked before getting serious ans asking if she has talked to Nova "Not since everything went down with booth, why?"

Sweets began telling her about nova's family, about her mother, Leah Mizari. Adalae listened to her best friend as she continued to sketch little Parker. He has arrived home and hoped that Nova was there; she heard the door open and Sweets gasp; the phone clattered to the floor.

"Lance? What's wrong?" she yelled hoping that he could hear her calls. She heard the phone being picked up.

"she was taken. Adalae there is blood on the floor. Her mom took her."

_Shit_ Adalae thought as she put her sketch book in her drawer. She booted her computer up and smiled.

"let me track her phone and we'll start there." she said as she put in Nova's information and pulled up her account. She glanced around the web page for the gps and smiled when she found it. She told Sweets that she would head home, change and meet him at his place

"there is not time." he said, "I'll pick you up at work."

He hung up before Adalae could complain. She groaned and wrote Angela a note.

_Went with Lance to find his one true love, (he might not survive if my clothes get ruined)_

She wrote the coordinates down underneath it and put it on Angela's desk. She rushed out of the building her see lance, in his car, checking his watch. She rolled her eyes and got into the car. He watched as she put the coordinates in the gps and began to drive. It was going to be a half hour before they got where Nova was. Adalae looked down at her boots before staring at Lance, who took noticed, sighed and ask what she wanted.

"i see you changed." she muttered. Lance rolled his eyes and informed her that he was wearing a suit. Adalae glared at him, "I'm wearing 400 dollar pair of boots!"

lance looked down at her feet and back at her, shocked, not believing that she had paid 400 dollars for a pair of boots.

"you paid 400 dollars for those?!" he asked shaking head, "we will talk about this in our next session."

"what's your conclusion Dr. Holmes do I shop because I fill that void that my ex left when he beat me beyond death?" she asked sarcastically.

"CAN WE NOT talk about this when the woman I love is in danger?"

"the woman you love?" she said with a grin. Lance groaned knowing that she had pushed his buttons on purpose. Just so he would admit his feeling.

"why am I friend with you?" He muttered. They neared the coordinates and Adalae looked around. They were near abandoned warehouses. She sighed and said a little prayer that they would get to Nova in time. Lance stopped the car, they go out and looked at each other?

"we're completely mad aren't we?" she asked him, he nodded and they began the trek to the warehouses. "this is the part where we have to be quiet."

They snuck into the building, hearing someone talking in the distance so they began in that direction. Adalae walked on the fronts of her boots so they wouldn't be as loud as they usually would. Lance looked at her and shook his head, causing her to flip him off. They continued to tip toe reminding Adalae a bit of scooby doo. Once they made their way to where the sound was coming from they stopped.

"what do we do now?" Adalae whispered to lance who looked a her and gasped. "what?"

suddenly she felt something poking her in the back.

"you can shut up and walk slowly into the room or I will shoot you." a voice said. Adalae sighed and did as directed. They entered a large room o see Nova tied to a chair. She gave them a confused look.

"we're here to rescue you." Adalae informed the blonde with a grin, Nova shook her head. "we got a bit caught."

Lance rolled his eyes at his best friend as an older woman walked in to the room.

"well well well if it isn't the good doctor and the artist." the female said. Adalae rolled her eyes and went to say something but the man pushed her onto the muddy floor getting mud on her dress.

Great she thought as she glared up at Nova's mother's, "your rescue is quite amazing my dear."

"what can I say it's all part of the plan." Adalae snapped, Lance glared at the red head, bu she ignored him and kept glaring at Leah Mizari.

"you know I've seen you before." she said with a sinister grin. "yes I remember now, you interviewed one of my clients about a missing child five years ago. Except you went by CSI Adalae McGrath."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SAM?" Adalae shouted standing up, one of Leah's Lackeys when to stop her but Leah stopped him. She turned to Adalae with a smirk on her face.

"Paul owed me, he was sampling the product instead of selling it. So I gave him a deadline, if he didn't pay me back he'd be dead. Well he didn't pay and the idiot thought that if he brought his family it wouldn't kill him."

"THEY HAD A BABY," Adalae screamed at the older woman. Leah actually looked ashamed.

"i didn't see her." she said, "when I shot the woman she was facing away from me and I didn't see the baby until she wen down. The bullet went straight through her and hit the baby."

"I KNOW WHAT THE FUCKING BULLET DID YOU SICK BITCH, I WAS THERE FOR THE AUTOPSY!" Adalae choked remembering the scene. Leah glared at her

"when I heard Sam cry out from the closet I had to take him. I pretended that I had heard the guns and found him. He thought I was his savior, so I took him under my wing. He bought it until he found out the truth. After all I had done for him for five years he tried to go to the police."

"so you killed him?" Lance asked when he noticed Adalae crying.

"i did what I had to do to protect my family." Leah snapped at him. Adalae began laughing causing everyone in the room to look at her confused."

"NO." she said as she laughed, "you did what you did to protect yourself you BITCH!"

Adalae lunged at Leah, getting one hit in before the butt of a gun came down on the back of her head.

Booth, a frown on his face, entered Angela and Adalae's office.

"where's Adalae?" he asked Angela. She handed him the note and he groaned. "dammit Adalae."

"what's wrong?" Angela asked

"she went after Nova." he said, when She replied 'so' he shook his head. "Nova's mother is Leah Mizari."

He glanced down at the number under Adalae's note and grinned.

"Addy I love you." he said before leaving, Angela grinned at Booth's declaration and followed him out of the office.

* * *

**revi****ew please**

**shel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

**Nova**

I stared at Adalae's body. Was she dead did my mom kill her. I watched as Lance crawled over to Adalae and shook her. She groaned in response. I let out a sigh of relief then turned my eyes back to Sweets. He was looking back at me with worry. All of a sudden I was filled with rage.

"Why are you here?" I yelled. "I tried to protect you. If you would have left me, you'd still be safe."

"Did you seriously think I was going to forget about you. I love you Nova. I couldn't live with myself knowing I didn't try everything in my power to take care of you." he said. I couldn't say anything back . I didn't know what to say back.

"aww how sweet." Leah said. I looked at her. I hated her.

"Let them go. They don't belong in this." I pleaded. All she did was laugh. She looked at the other guys in the room and nodded at them. I watched as all her men turned and walked out the room. Leah turned and walked to a table that held a brief case on it.

"Nova, why did you run?" she said running her fingers over the brief case

"I don't want this life." I said. She looked at me. In that moment I felt sorry for her, the hurt in my eyes almost made me apologize to her.

"there's nothing wrong with this life." she said.

"look around you. You have your daughter tied to a chair. You killed your son. How is this life good. What happened to you, Leah. Where did my mom go. Remember when dad was teaching me to ride a bike... And I fell off. You were there to comfort me. And heal me." I said. I felt the tears start flowing down my face as I talked. I could see the pain etched on hers as I brought up all these memories.

"Shut up. That life is gone." she whispered.

"Remember when I had my first love. I was fifteen. He was the boy of my dreams. He took my virginity then left me there to pick my self up. Remember how I came to you. I cried in your lap as you rubbed my hair."

"SHUT UP!" Leah yelled. She opened the brief case and pulled out a gun. I couldn't help but let out a sob. Why did I try to talk to her. She wasn't my mother any more. I turned to look at Sweets; he looked back at me with a tear in his eye. I turned back to look at my mom and saw her walking towards me with the gun in hand.

"Please mom." I begged. She pulled the gun up and pointed it at me. I let out another sob and then closed my eyes. I didn't want to see her pull the trigger. I opened my eyes as I heard sweets scream. At the same moment she pulled the trigger he pushed the gun down. I screamed as I heard the shot go off. Lance was safe. I knew he was. I looked down at my stomach and seen the blood pooling in my shirt. I looked at Lance who was fighting with Leah. I jumped at the sound of another gun shot. Lance stood still. NO! He had been hit. I struggled at the ropes on my arm and I couldn't get free. I stopped when I realized Lance wasn't hit. I watched as Leah fell to the ground and Booth was standing behind her with his gun pointed. Lance turned and ran to me untied the rope on my arms. I could barely talk. I could hardly keep my eyes open anymore. The pain was getting worse. He pulled me out the chair and laid me on his lap.

"nova, stay with me. Please nova." Lance said. His voice sounded far away. I forced my eyes opened. And put my hand on his face.

"lance, I love you" I said. I couldn't fight anymore. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

* * *

Sweet's POV-

I sat in the chair beside Nova's bed, holding her hand. The constant beeping of the monitor was the only thing comforting me at the moment. I didn't want any one to bother me... Or Nova. Of course Adalae came in but I didn't pay much attention to her. I'm glad she's okay but all my attention was on Nova. I couldn't lose her. I've lost everyone I've truly cared for. My birth parents, my foster parents, daisy and now I feel like I'm losing Nova. She had to stay with me. I kissed her hand then turned my head to the door as it opened. I stared as Booth sat down in the chair beside me.

"Hey Sweets, how she doing?" he said. I turned my head to look at Nova again.

"No change." I said. Why is he here. He needs to leave.

"just fine." I said. He looked down at his lap then looked back at me. I sighed. There was no reason to be harsh. He saved me...and nova.

"what's wrong booth."I asked. He was fidgety which means he had something on his mind.

"well, Adalae's your best friend right" I nodded to answer his question. He looked nervous.

"what is it," I said,

"well, I think... No. I know I ..love Adalae." he said. I looked at him surprised. She never mentioned anything going on between him and her.

"So whats the problem"

"How do I tell her. We're not actually dating. We've never even talked to each other about this stuff."

"Well you need to tell her straight up but the timing needs to be right as well." I said. He nodded at me then patted my back I watched as he left then closed the door behind him. I turned back to Nova and rubbed her cheek. I laid my head down on her bed. I was tired and I hadn't slept in two days, but I wanted to be here to be sure she was okay. I closed my eyes. I wouldn't sleep I would only rest my eyes.

* * *

-Nova-

I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Lance beside me. I looked around me. I was connected to a bunch of monitors. I'm in a hospital, which meant I lived. I put my hand on lances head and ran my fingers through his hair. I could spend the rest of my life with this man. My heart swelled at that thought. I smiled as he picked up his head then rubbed his eyes. When he looked at me his mouth dropped open. He then put both hands on my face then kissed me. He kissed me hard. And I kissed him back. Our lips moved together as one. We were meant to be together. He finally pulled away when the monitor started beeping like crazy.

"Nova, I was so worried about you." he said.

"You had nothing to worry about." I said.

"I'm going to go and get a doctor." he said. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me.

"I love you lance" I said.

"and I love you." he said.

* * *

I walked through the door of sweets apartment. It had been two weeks since i got out of the hospital and we just got back from the restaurant. Angela and Hodgins called us all together to announce that they're pregnant, It was good news. But I couldn't imagine anyone every wanting to start a family with me. My mind flew back to the dream I had when I first met Lance. Even though me and Lance where together that dream would never come true. I sat on the bed and took off my heels. Lance sat beside me and began to do the same with his shoes. he smiled at me.

" I can't get over that I have someone who's so beautiful. And you love me that's a bonus," he said. I laughed.

"and I can't believe, I've got a guy willing to risk his life to save mine, not to mention your handsome, loving, caring, educated-" I was interrupted as lance kissed me. this kiss was full of passion. He pushed me on the bed. I knew in that moment I was going to give myself to him.

* * *

**Review please!**

**ShelCat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of a CSI crossover here.**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Adalae**

* * *

Adalae walked up the stairs to her apartment hyper-aware of the hand that was on her lower back as Booth guided her to her door. She smiled softly as they reached her door before suddenly remember the picture she did for him.

"i have something for you." she said sliding her key in the lock and opening the door. "come on in Seeley."

Booth smiled and followed her into the large loft, she went into a different part of it as Booth looked around as she walked in to her art room.

"I don't like you living in this neighborhood by yourself. It's not safe." he said "you need security."

Adalae shook her head and made her way from her the room and frowned at the man,

"did you not see Henry in the little room that buzzed us in." she said as she handed him a painting carrier. He looked at her confused but pulled the painting out, a smile appeared on his face as he looked down at Parker's smiling face on the canvas. Adalae smiled and pulled out another one.

"i made one for Rebecca too. I just thought that it would b nice to pick." Booth thanked her and began looking at the paintings as Adalae made some coffee.

"These are amazing, Addy. Becca's gonna love the cowboy one, I'll keep the baseball one." Adalae grinned and poured him some coffee.

"thank you for walking me up, Seeley." she said blushing a bit. Seeley smiled

"i still don't like you staying here by yourself." he stated taking a drink.

"my friend's dog just had puppies. So he said he'd bring me one when he visits again." she said. Booth froze for a second _a male friend?_

"that's not what I meant." he said; Adalae rolled her eyes wishing he would say what he meant.

"Look Seeley, if you're trying to say something. Then say it!"

"Liam was released yesterday." he said. Adalae froze and her mug fell from her hand. She blinked and Booth knew she was flashing back to when Liam had held her captive. He pulled her into a hug and felt her begin to shake.

-The next day-

Adalae was still shaking as she entered Sweet's office to talk but what she found was unexpected Lance and nova were in the middle of having sex.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" she screamed making the two jump apart. Tears sprung from her eyes. "Great work environment you asshole."

She marched out of the office and rushed past booth who tried to stop her but she brushed past him and pulled out her phone. She dialed the old familiar number and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" the Texan accent came from the phone causing Adalae to smile.

"Hey Nicky how fast can you get to DC?" she asked.

"Addy?" he gasped

"hey Nicky." she said getting into her car. She could hear Nick sniff as if he had begun crying, "oh Nicky you didn't think."

"The FBI said you died Addy, we mourned you now you're telling me that you're alive and will in DC?"

Adalae watched Booth and a half-dressed Lance walk out of the building. She quickly pulled out.

"Liam got out of jail." she informed Nick who took a Sharpe breath.

"I'll talk to TD. I'll be there as soon as possible." she hung up and made her way to her apartment. She stopped and shook her head; decided that she would head to a hotel, knowing that her apartment would be the first place that they would look. She pulled into the Hilton and opened her glove box and pulled out a locked box, she put the pin in causing the top to pop open. She pulled out something she hoped she would never have to use. She opened the envelope and pulled out the cash, Credit cards and her fake ID frowning at the name.

"That's the last time I let Greg pick my fake name huh, Sammy Winchester." she said in he mirror. She grabbed the overnight bag she had stashed in her trunk. She looked around before walking into the hotel and up to the front desk

"oh gosh I hope you can help me." she said, "My boyfriend and I broke up and he kicked me out of our apartment, I have nowhere to go, please tell me you have an empty room."

the guy looked a her and Adalae acted like she was going to cry. He looked at the computer and smiled.

"there is one but it's 350 a night." he said; Adalae gave him a dazzling smile and pulled out 700 hundred dollars

"thank you can I get it for two nights." she said; he asked for her ID and she blushed, before handing him her ID

"Samantha Winchester." he asked raising his eyebrow. She rolled her eyes looking insulted

"look I was born long before that show came on okay." she said; he nodded and typed her name into the computer. He gave her the room key and informed her that it was room number 376. she smiled and took off towards her room. She sent a text to nick giving him her information before stepping into the elevator.

* * *

-Later-

she looked at her phone as her messages and missed calls settled in. she shook her head and quickly shut it off her burner phone rand.

"hello?" she said knowing it was nick.

"hey I'm down stairs can you tell he kid at the desk that I'm your friend." she told him that she would call down and they hung up. She called down to the front desk to tell the young man at the desk that nick was in fact a friend and not her creepy ex boyfriend. As Nick made his way up to her room; Adalae took a deep breath. Nick knocked on the door and Adalae smiled pulling it open. Nick engulfed her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"i have missed you." he said; squeezing the redhead.

"Nicky I am so sorry." she said; he just grinned and pulled her into another hug.

* * *

-With Booth-

Booth was pissed, no he was beyond pissed. Adalae's phone was off and she had turned off her GPS so she wouldn't be found. He slammed his cell on to his desk. Someone laughed, Booth looked up and frowned.

"What are you going here Connor?" he asked. Connor smirked and sat down in the chair in front of Booth desk.

"Oh A little birdie told me you lost my baby sister. And you know as well as I do that once she disappears, Seeley, you won't find her." Booth glared at Adalae's Older brother who just smirked. "I mean this is the same girl who hid herself for two weeks after Ma died."

This news did not please Booth at all but the next sentence out of his mouth did.

"Funny how sudden Nick Stokes found his way to DC ain't it."

Booth got on his phone instantly calling the Vegas branch, Connor smirked to himself before walking out bumping into Angela as he did so.

"Connor?" she said. He nodded before heading out of the building and on his Motorcycle

* * *

**I hope you enjoy. FYI Nick Stokes and Adalae dated before she was put into Witness protection and such! **

**SheCat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

**-Nova-**

Nova looked at lance, then looked around the train. The car broke down on the side of the rode so now were not only late for work, we are having to take the subway to work. Lance grabbed my hand and squeezed. I smiled at him then continued to look around. I noticed a boy across from us, i noticed he was crying. I nudged lance and motioned to the young boy. I watched as lance walked over towards the boy.

"are you okay?" lance said. The boy nodded then wipe away his tears.

"yea, i'm okay." the boy said smiling at sweets. "i... I've been battling an eight year battle with leukemia.

And today i got the all clear. I'm More than okay" lance smiled. I felt my self smiling that was really good news.

"now, i'm going to travel the world and have sex with exotic women." the boy said. At that moment the train lurched. The lights flickered off and on. I grabbed the railing beside me. When the train settled down again i ran to lance and sat beside him. He put his hand on my leg. I looked at the boy and scene he was just as scared as i was.. Then train lurched again but harder this time. I could hear a faint pounding sound. i looked out the window but only seen the gray of the tunnels, but the pounding was getting louder. All of sudden i could see out into a lobby. Where most people would be standing to get on the train, water was gushing out of the walls. The train moaned as the water rushed it. For a split second the water hit the window then a body slammed into it.

"what the hell was that.?" the boy said. The water then pushed the train, throwing me and the boy off the seat. Lance grabbed a hold of the railing as i was pushed towards the seat across from him. The train was no longer moving and lance ran to me.

"I'm okay lance but..." i said pointing towards the boy. Lance turned to see him laying there, motionless. I watched as lance crawled towards him and pulled him into his lap. I already knew before lance even checked his pulse. The way the blood was on his fore head. The way his eyes were open...but lifeless. This boy was dead.

I stood beside lance and 4watch as they zipped the body bag up. His face was white and it seemed like

he wasn't even here. I tried to grab his arm but he pulled away.

"sweets, you okay" booth said. Lance finally looked up and I felt a little relieved.

"yea i'm fine. The worst injury was a broken arm... Except this guy." lance said pointing at the young boy. " he... He just beat cancer."

"come on lets sit down." booth said. Lance just looked at him putting him on ignore.

"he was going to travel and meet exotic women and now..." lance said. I felt my heart break. Lance was really upset.

"sweets. Sit down nova you to. I'm gonna go over to bones then ill talk y'all to the office. Okay." booth said leading lance and me to a bench. I sat down and lance sat beside me. booth nodded then walked away. i looked at lance and seen he was gone again. Lost in his thoughts.

"lance..." I started.

"don't nova... Just don't." he said. I turned away and scooted to the end of the bench. I felt like I was going to be sick. He was pushing me away. I just wonder how far. I followed lance up the steps the lab. Cam bones and daisy were standing around the body that flung on the window on the train. Daisy turned around and looked surprised to see lance.

"lance, what are you doing here." she said.

"i'm here to offer my services. An earthquake can be a traumatic experience for some people."

"yea for you baby." daisy said. Baby, why was she calling him that. Nobody else even seemed to notice. Not even lance.

"you watched someone die sweets. You need to go home." cam said.

"I know my Lancelot. You just wanted to see me didn't you." daisy said. She put her arms out to hug him but he backed away. At least he did that. But the hurt in her eyes means that's the first time he has. Once again I felt my stomach churned. I took a couple deep breaths to keep from picking on the spot.

"ill get Hodgins to take you both home" cam said. Lance nodded and turned to leave. All I could do was follow. Lance was cheating on me... I sat in the back seat of hodgins car. Just looking out the window.

"sweets when someone dies you don't just go in with your day after that." hodgins said.

"right I just thought that if I could help other people..."lance said.

"well sometimes you cant." hodgins said lance was quite for a moment then sighed.

"eight years of chemo and radiation... He said he was going to do all the things that he had been putting off... And then he was gone."

"I'm sorry man"

"I just don't want to disappear with out living the life that I want to live. "

"how about you start by taking the afternoon off. " hodgins said. After that conversation everything was quite until we got home. I climbed out of hodgins tiny car and walked to the door leaving sweets behind. When I walked through the door the bellhop greeted me but I just kept walking. Instead of waiting on the elevator I ran up the stairs. By time I reached the third floor I had to sit down. I was crying so hard I could barley breath. I pulled out my phone and looked up Adalae's number. She never answered my phone calls but I always left her a voice mail. Mostly apologies and messages begging her to come home. But I never got anything in return. I dialed her number and listened to the ringing knowing she wasn't going to answer. When her voice mail came up I let out a sob.

"please come home." I sobbed into the phone. "I'm sorry. Ill do anything. I need you... I need my best friend back... I... I think lance is cheating in me with daisy."

I hung up the phone and looked at it. The back ground picture wad of me and lance kissing while laying in bed. All of a sudden I was filled with anger. I through the phone down the stairs and watched as it shattered.

"that was a good phone. " I jumped as lance snuck up behind me. I wiped my eyes and looked away.

"sorry. Ill buy another one." I said.

"do you really think I would cheat on you." he said, he sat down beside me. He made sure not to touch me but he was finally talking to me.

"the way daisy talked to you... What else could it be" I said. He looked out to the bottom of the stairs.

"you know about daisy and my past. I broke up with her... But she hasn't accepted that yet. I've been with you for almost a year now. And only you." he said. I looked at him and realized I believed him.

"I'm sorry lance..." I said. He just nodded then stood up.

"I need some time nova.. I need to think about some things. " he said. I watched as he turned and walked away. Now that I know he wasn't cheating in me...I may have pushed him away. I looked at my crushed phone then walked back down the stairs. I went to customer service and asked to use there phone. If he needed space that's what I would give him. I would stay at someone else house for a couple days.

* * *

-At Angela's-

"thanks Angela." I said. I sat on her couch and she handed me a blanket then sat down beside me. Her belly huge now. I put my hand in her stomach and felt her little baby moving around. I couldn't help but smile.

"any time sweetie. All I ask is you help me tomorrow with setting up the baby shower," she said. I nodded then pulled my hand away.

"of course" I said.

"whats wrong nova. Why are you here in the first place."

"lance has been acting really weird... I thought he was cheating on me with daisy... But he explained that but then he told me he needed time to think about somethings...I think I pushed to hard with daisy thing. He was already upset because if that boy not to mention his best friend and my best friend is avoiding literally everyone..."

"hon... Lance loves you. Yes its crazy that you thought he was cheating. But that's not gonna push him away. He needs time to get over seeing that boy die like that. He told me he doesn't want to live life scared anymore. I think you two will be fine." Angela said. I nodded at her.

"I hope your right." I said. Angela stood up then turned to look at me.

"get some sleep." she said then walked towards her room. I laid in the bed and cried myself to sleep. I sat beside Angela as she opened a gigantic gift. Inside was an antique crib and changing table.

"its from Adalae."Angela said. At that moment the door opened and lance walked in. He was late surprisingly. today he looked a lot better but he still looked deep in thought. He came over and sat beside me. I noticed that this time our legs touched. I also notice Angela smiling at me.

"I'm sorry I'm late. The traffic was horrible" he said. Everyone went back to watching Angela open her presents. Afterward lance stood up then looked at me.

"will you cone with me nova. I'm thirsty." he said. I nodded then stood up and followed him into the kitchen. When we got there I leaned against the counter while he poured a glass of soda.

"you've been avoiding me" I said.

"I needed to think about some things.,, about you and me... And what I want my life to be." he said I looked down. This definitely sounded like a break up.

" and you called me back here because you've decided something." I asked

"yea."

"am I gonna like what you decided."

"I don't know... I just want to say that I don't want to spend anymore timeaway from you. And that I have to..." he started. He was definitely confusing me now.

"you have to what?" I asked

"i'm doing this wrong...um...when my mom died.. She left me something. And my mom and dad they were married for almost 60 years. they were old when they adopted me." I just stared at him. What was he talking about. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"lance.." I said confused still. He opened the box and inside was a ring..an engagement ring.

"its just a modest ring. But its got 60 years of love." he said. He got down on one knee in front of me and all I could do was look at him.

"nova, will you be my wife." he asked my mouth dropped. I loved him with all of my heart I knew that this is what i've wanted for a long time now... Ever since he got me out of his car. i got down on my knees in front of him. I could feel a tear escaping from my eye. This is what I wanted but its not what he wanted. Hes never even talked about marriage before. Hes only asking because of that train. If not for that he wouldn't be asking at all.

"lance... No..." I saw the hurt in his eyes. And I tried to grab him but he pushed me away. "please let me explain"

"no.. I just tried to give you my heart and soul and everything about me and you don't want it." he said. I could feel the tears start to rush down my face.

"I do want it but..." I started

"stop... I don't want to hear your excuses. Just leave me alone." he whispered. At first I just looked at him then stood up. I turned and walked out of the back door so I wouldn't have to see any8ne else. Ill just leave again, ill get a job out of town and make a life there. I walked to the nearest pay phone and dialed Adelae's number. Once again it went to her voice mail.

"no surprise Adalae. I need you and all you can do is care about your self. Thank for being there friend." I paused for a moment then lowered my voice. "you dont care do you. No one cares anymore...im alone.. Ill be leaving town soon. Youll pribley never see me again. But I dont think that would bother you." I hung up the phone and walked towards a cab. For now id stay at a hotel until i could leave. I felt my heart break even more as I got into the cab and he drove off. Im leaving the life I love behind... I guess I should be used to it.

* * *

Review Please...


End file.
